monsterhighdreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mother Ghouls
A mother ghouls have all monster powers The Mother Ghouls/The Monster Queen's *Liza Diamond-Queen: Mother Ghoul of Rainbow Liza is a mother ghoul - 1784 A.G. (Monsters) - 2014 (Offical)/??????? *Selena Eyed-Queen: Mother Ghoul of the Eyes Selena is Mother Ghoul - 1 B.G. (Monsters) - 429 (Offical)/1784 A.G. (Monsters) - 2014 (Offical) *Bella Bee-Queen: Mother Ghoul of Honey Bella is a Mother Ghoul - 1938 B.G. (Monsters)/1 B.G. (Monsters) *Sella Moon-Queen: Mother Ghoul of the Dark Moon Sella is a Mother Ghoul - 5683 B.G. (Monsters)/1938 B.G. (Monsters) *Clair Blood-Queen: Mother Ghoul of Blood Clair is a Mother Ghoul - 9398 B.G. (Monsters)/5683 B.G. (Monsters) *Zira Pyrampid-Queen: Mother Ghoul of Pyramid Zira is a Monster Mother Ghoul - ??????/9398 B.G. (Monsters) *Mirmella Ghost-Queen Mirmella is a Ghost Mother Ghoul *Scarmerella Dragon-Queen The Dragon Girl is a Mother Ghoul *Rosa With-Queen Rosa is the daugther of the witch and is a Mother Ghoul *Grantzella Genie-Queen Grantzells is the daugther of the genie and is a Mother Ghoul *Banshella Banshee-Queen Banshella is the daugther of the banshee and is a mother ghoul *Freezella Snow-Queen Freezella is the daugther of the yeti and is a mother ghoul *Other Mother Ghouls (Unnamed) A Zeamonster Girl, Stheno Boy, Oger Girl, Werecat Girl, a swamp girl, a half Monster/Boy and a Shadow Girl! *The First Mother Ghoul (Mella Skeleton-Queen: The Monster God She is the first mother ghoul and the first monster! The Royal Monster Princess B.G. are there only Ghosts, Zombies and Skeleton's and Mother Ghouls, A.G. are there more monsters, Bella, Sella, Clair, Zira and more have as The Monster Royal Princess a Ghost or Zombie or Skeleton *Frankie Stein! as Steinzella Frankie is a monster princess, the princess is the R.M.P, Liza chose Frankie!, Frankie is Liza Best Friend!a *Bluezea Von Boo as Mermaidia Selena chose Bluezea, Bluezea saved Selena! *Spectra Vondergeist as Ghostzella Bella chose Spectra *Other Unamed *Invisila Zombie as Gravezella Mother Ghouls Transformation *Scarix (The Heart of Magic) This is the begin transformation of the mother ghouls with the mother ghoul heart! IMG_7156.JPG|Selena Queen: Scarix IMG_8313.JPG|Liza Diamond: Scarix *Mystix (The Casket of Believe) This is the second transformation of the mother ghouls with a casket! IMG_3154.JPG|Bella Queen: Mystix *Harmentix (The Key of Destiny) This is the third transformation of the mother ghouls with a Key of Destiny - The Pink Key: The Key of Love - The Blue Key: The Key of Courage IMG_8364.JPG|Selena Queen: Harmentix IMG_8367.JPG|Bella Queen: Harmentix IMG 8386.jpg|Sella Queen: Harmentix IMG 8404.jpg|Clair Queen: Harmentix IMG 8424.jpg|Zira Queen: Harmentix *Goldix (The Sword of Courage) This is the 4th tranformation that only Mella and Bella got with the magic sword of courage! IMG_8581.JPG|Bella Queen Goldix The Monster Powers (The Mother Ghouls have all) *Bloodnix (Vampire) *Moonix (Werewolf) *Shocknix (Frankenstein) *Invisinix (Ghosts) *Pyranix (Mummy's) *Waternix (Sea/Swamp Monsters) *Skeletonix (Skeletons) *Firenix (Dragon's/Fire Monsters) *Stonix (Medusa/Stheno/Gorgan's) *Icemenix (Yeti/Ice/Snow Monsters) *Meownix (Werecats/Cats Monsters) *Rainbownix (Unicorn's) *Eyednix (Eyes Monsters) *Honeynix (Bee Monsters) *The Monster Convergence *The Monster Heart (Mother Ghouls) *The Vampire Heart (Vampires) *The Wish Heart (Genie's) *The Moon Heart (Werewolf) *The Shocking Heart (Frankenstein/Electronic Monsters) *Angry-Scary-Dead-Blood-Dark-Moon (All Monsters) The Tale of The Monsters 39867 B.G. Begins the Tale of the Monsters, There is a magic storm and the Dead People comes to Live!, There are first Zombies, and than Ghosts, and last Skeleton's, There comes a big magic Diamond and than become the Diamond Evil with the storm go the Evil Diamond to a grave and makes a Skeleton a Mother Ghoul the Magic Diamond gives the Skeleton Powers, here name is Mella, Mella makes a new heart The Monster Heart, Mella makes a dimension with Monsters there comes only Zombies, Ghosts and Skeleton's and the Royal Monster Princess become a Zombie her name is Gravezella, Gravezella saved Mella, Mella fight with the evil Alien the Behind Parents of the Alien of The Nightmare Begins. There comes other mother ghouls after Mella she are unamed and she have not a tale, Mella go to the people world and create a ghoul a new monster a Unamed Shadow Girl, than comes a half Monster/Boy and than is Mella Disappeared and than become a Swamp Girl a mother ghoul than a Werecat Girl than a Oger Girl than a Stheno Boy and than a Zeamonster Girl, and than a Dragon Girl and later are the 5 Mother Ghouls disappeared. The Unamed Dragon Girl chose a Ghost Girl with the name Mirmella and Mirmella go to Egypt and found a Grave with a girl she makes her to live, and than is there a new monster Mummy's Here name is Zira and become the new mother ghoul and later are the Stheno Boy, and the Zeamonster Girl Disappeared. Zira will a new mother ghoul she go to earth and found a girl here dad's name is Mr. Dracula || and the girl her name is Clair with Zira's powers chose she Clair as the next mother ghoul and clair become a new monster The Vampire Who is the next mother ghoul?, it is full moon, she go to earth and see a girl, with the mother ghoul power create Clair a new Monster The Werewolf her name is Sella she become the next mother ghoul, but there are more mother ghouls disappeared where are she, she are not Dead There is a magic book with a tale of a Unicorn that found the world of the disappeared mother ghouls and that there a Mother Ghoul comes that the disappeared transformation of Mella with the name Goldix en a mystery sword. Later at a full moon loses Sella her Mother Ghoul powers but there comes a girl her name is Bella she have Sella saved and than see Sella it, the next mother ghoul she is it, Than with the Mother Ghoul Powers create she a new Monster a Bee-Monster and Bella is the new Mother Ghoul, Sella gives Sella a Mother Ghoul Castle with books and information with all Mother Ghoul spells The Comes a Evil Alien to Bella she will here destroy forever than comes a ghost girl Spectra Vondergeist she saved Bella of the Evil Alien and than have she a new Royal Monster Princess found, Spectra Vondergeist is a mystery and the Royal Monster Princess of Bella Bella will new monsters create, There are 2 girl on earth Selena and Draculaura Bella makes of here Monsters Draculaura a Vampire and Selena a new monster The 3-Eyed-Monster and Selena become the new Mother Ghoul, Bella go away, Selena go to the LPS City and asks for helping! Selena Makes with all Mother Powers All powers of the full dimension and create not 1 new monster but a full world with new monsters, Selena see Draculaura but she are than not more friends, Selena builds a new school Monster High, a school for monsters. Years later... is Selena Mrs. Aneles, She is than a mystery teacher on monster high, Draculaura known Aneles later see she that Aneles her old ghoulfriend Selena is, Bella comes back, but the alien is too back, The alien makes Bella evil and midnight can she the mother ghoul become, Selena, Draculaura and Liza go to LPS City, and go to the Castle of Bella and there is the evil Alien, Selena say; Bella Be Yourself and Bella become not more evil, than is Selena back and is The Monster Dimension Saved! Later feels Bella a evil power come, she go look what it is! later on the party of Selena are all not disapperead mother ghouls there and the monster high girls and than comes the Alien Queen Universema, she will the earth for her self, but than do the Mother Ghouls a convourgence but it comes not good, the mother ghouls are in the universe, how can she return? Liza and her friends go to the universe and save the mother ghouls but than go Liza to the Dead Dimension of the disapperead mother ghouls and than help she the ghouls and than are the disapperead mother ghouls not disapperead! Liza go back to monster high with the mother ghouls and defeat the alien's! and than become Liza the new mother ghoul of the world! and than have the girls the world saved! Coming Soon More 'Who is the Monster Princess of Liza? - Wie is De Griezelige Hofdame van Liza denk jij?' *'Frankie Stein' *'Sirena Von Boo' *'Cleo De Nile' *'Draculaura Batbite'